


Blaine Claus

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Ficmas: December 2013, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Santa's son, he's not expected to help the elves make the toys, but, as soon as Blaine is old enough to handle the tools without risk of hurting himself, he takes up his own station in the workshop.</p><p>That's how he meets Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Claus

Blaine has been spending time in his father's workshop for as long as he can remember.

His mother tells him that even when as a newborn, he used to spend time in the workshop, the colors and sounds of tinkering helping to keep him calm. It comes as no surprise when it ends up being the place he spends nearly all of his time as he grows older.

As Santa's son, he's not expected to help the elves make the toys, but, as soon as Blaine is old enough to handle the tools without risk of hurting himself, he takes up his own station in the workshop.

That's how he meets Kurt.

*

Blaine is 10 and piecing together a toy train. He likes putting things together more than anything else—he's not so good at painting, or wrapping, but he _is_ good at slotting the right pieces into the right places until there's a toy in his hand.

Except for today. Today, the wrong pieces are going into the wrong places, and Blaine can not make them into a train. He knows something is missing, but he's not sure exactly what it is, so he just keeps trying—again and again. He's so frustrated, and he's nearly in tears, but he hates the thought of telling his father that he messed up a train. He would understand, Blaine's sure, but Blaine would feel like a failure—he's a _Claus_ , and he can't even put together a stupid toy train.

Then there's the soft clearing of a throat, and Blaine looks up.

A young elf is standing there, dressed head-to-toe in elaborate blues and silvers. Blaine loves the way the elves dress, like the kings and queens in his storybooks—even the young ones. This particular one looks a little nervous, and it makes Blaine feel guilty. His father has told him that the elves already love the enthusiasm he has for Christmas, but Blaine is still Santa's son and, one day, quite possibly Santa himself.

The elves love Santa, Blaine knows this, but he also knows that he makes them feel nervous or intimidated at times. Blaine can't imagine why, though.

The elf slides something onto Blaine's work station, and then glances down at his clasped hands.

"What is it?" Blaine asks, and picks the item up to inspect it. His eyes light up. "This is why it wouldn't fit together!" He's _not_ a failure, after all. It had gone all wrong because a piece had been missing, and how had he not realized that?

"You, um, you dropped it," the elf tells him in a quiet voice, and Blaine bounds to his toes so he can rush around the table and give the elf a hug, and, in return, the elf goes entirely still.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine grins, and pulls back, eyes wide and sparkling. "I'm Blaine." He doesn't let go—hugs are Blaine's favorite things in the world, after all.

The elf smiles wryly at Blaine introducing himself—as if any elf doesn't know who Blaine is—and then ducks his head a bit. "I'm Kurt."

*

Kurt is Blaine's best friend from the moment he Blaine complete's the toy train and shows it off proudly to Kurt's humoring applause and contagious giggles. Blaine doesn't have many friends—aside from his mother and father, the only other people who live at the North Pole are the elves, and all through Blaine's youth they had never seemed interested in playing with him.

Until Kurt. Kurt changes _everything_.

He's a painter, and when Blaine gets tired or burnt out from putting things together, he watches Kurt paint the colorful suits onto a nutcracker or the pretty face onto a doll. But he can do _other_ things, like all the other elves—he's a good wrapper, too, and he tells Blaine that his favorite thing to do outside the workshop is help stitch together the clothes.

The first time he brings Blaine a piece of elvish clothing—red, naturally—Blaine picks him up and spins him around. They're 13.

*

Blaine spends time with the other elves, but not in the same way he spends time with Kurt. He doesn't go ice skating with them, or build snowmen with them, or drink cocoa with them—those things are all for Kurt. Kurt doesn't spend much time with the other elves at all, but Blaine thinks it's because he's always working. The only person who ever seems to get Kurt away from his work is, well, Blaine.

His father laughs about it, and accuses Blaine of playing favorites (even though he's got favorites of his own and is just better at hiding it).

"Kurt's my best friend," is Blaine's response, and his father just laughs in that way that makes Blaine feel warm from head-to-toe.

His mother just says, "You certainly do spend a lot of time with Kurt," but she says it with a smile and a twinkle in her eye and so Blaine knows she isn't trying to be malicious.

"Kurt's my best friend," Blaine tells her, even though she knows—everyone at the North Pole knows. But for some reason, his mother just hums as if she doesn't really believe him.

*

On Blaine's 16th Christmas, Kurt gives him his very first bow tie. It's red, with white polka dots, and Kurt teaches Blaine how to tie it around his throat.

"I saw you admiring the ones some of the elves wear," Kurt murmurs, and Blaine's skin feels hot wherever Kurt's fingers brush against it.

In return, Blaine gives Kurt a pin fashioned into a beautiful, silver snowflake. Kurt stares at it in surprise—surprising an elf, Blaine has found out, is one of the most difficult things he's ever had to do. They spend so much time with one another that secrets don't stay secrets for very long.

"It's beautiful."

"I, um, I made it," Blaine admits. He knows Kurt made his bow tie, and it feels good to finally give him something in return. Blaine is better in all aspects of the workshop now, but he's still not as good as any of the elves. Kurt just stares at him, and Blaine fidgets. "I know it's not as nice as it would be if I had the elves make it, and I know it's not symmetrical—"

But Kurt presses a finger to his lips and smiles.

"It's perfect."

*

With Blaine's 18th Christmas fast approaching, his father takes him under his wing and starts to show him the ropes. It will be Blaine's first Christmas Eve out in the sled, and his father wants him to be ready and to understand all it is that Santa does.

He spends just as much time in the workshop, but, rather than working, he oversees what the elves are doing, making sure everything is perfect and being completed on time. It's not nearly as fun, and is incredibly time consuming, but Blaine has waited his entire life to learn what it is his father does.

It's also the first year he ever gets to see the List, and is given the task of checking it twice.

At first, he's not sure he'll be able to do it, but the second his eyes see the first name, he just… He _knows_. He knows if the person has been bad or good, he knows _exactly_ what they want most for Christmas, and it fills Blaine with this feeling that nearly has him in tears.

Blaine has spent his entire life at the North Pole, and suddenly it's as if he has millions of friends surrounding him.

He tells Kurt about it. He tells him about the children and the things they want, and about some of the adults, too. He tells him that even those who don't believe still have wishes deep in their heart that they send out to his father, and he tries to tell Kurt how it feels but can't find the words. It's as amazing as it is terrible, because Blaine longs so much to give these people what they desire, to put smiles on their faces, to make their lives, or even just their _days_ , a little brighter.

And Kurt just smiles at him, touches his hand, and says, "You're going to make a great Santa some day."

Blaine cries, and Kurt holds him and pets his back.

*

The List is long, and it takes a long time to get through even once. His father tells him it gets easier with every year that passes, that one day he will be able to glance at people and _know_ them, that the images that bombard him will feel normal and like an extension of himself.

"Does that mean you can see my heart's desire?" Blaine asks his father, and his father just looks at him, smiles softly, and ruffles ( _messes up_ ) his hair. But he doesn't tell Blaine, and that feels like an answer in and of itself.

Blaine's name isn't on the list, and even if it was, he's not sure if the power would work on himself. He'd even tried writing his own name out, to see if that would help, but it doesn't work. He should know his own heart's desire, but for some reason he can't seem to figure out what it is.

His name isn't on the list, but… Kurt's _is_.

 _Good_ , Blaine immediately thinks, wonders if he's even _capable_ of thinking anything else and if Santa can even feel bias, before the images start to flicker through his mind's eye.

He doesn't expect to see himself.

*

"Blaine," Kurt says in pleasant surprise when he rushes up to his work station. Kurt is probably painting something, but Blaine doesn't even register it. "I thought you were working on the List, are you already—"

And then Kurt's words die off as Blaine tugs him to standing, and kisses him.

Blaine has never kissed anyone. His mother and father kiss his cheeks, and he kisses theirs, and sometimes, on the specialist of occasions, him and Kurt would trade cheek kisses, too. But Blaine has seen his parents kiss, know that the prince and the princess always kiss in his stories, and he knows what it means.

Kurt's eyes are closed when Blaine finally pulls back, and he thinks maybe he should feel nervous, except… He can't. All he feels, all he _ever_ feels around Kurt, is a bubbly sort of happiness.

"You're mine, too," Blaine whispers, and Kurt opens his eyes, blinking in confusion. "You're my heart's desire."

And Kurt stares, before he registers what Blaine is saying. His cheeks turn pink and his eyes duck to the side, and Blaine wonders how he didn't see it before. Of course Kurt is all he wants. How could Blaine ever want, ever _need_ , anything else?

"You cheated," Kurt tells him, looking up through his eyelashes, and Blaine smiles.

"Only a little." Then he does feel hesitant. "Does that mean I can't kiss you again?"

Kurt laughs softly, whispers, "Merry Christmas," and kisses Blaine again.

*

Blaine is 18 when he realizes an elf is in love with him, and when he realizes he loves the elf, too.


End file.
